Service providers utilize distributed networks to provide services to customers over large geographic areas. For example, power companies use power distribution lines to carry power from one or more generating stations (power plants) to residential and commercial customer sites alike. The generating stations use alternating current (AC) to transmit power over long distances via the power distribution lines. Long-distance transmission can be accomplished using a relatively high voltage. Substations located near the customer sites provide a step-down from the high voltage to a lower voltage (e.g., using transformers). Power distribution lines carry this lower-voltage AC from the substations to the endpoint devices customer sites.
Communications providers may utilize a distributed communications network to provide communications services to customers. Similarly, power companies utilize a network of power lines, meters, and other network elements to provide power to customers throughout several geographic regions and to receive data about the power usage. However, data communication in a system that contains many thousands of endpoint devices over power distribution lines can be a particularly challenging issue. The sheer number of endpoint devices contributes to a host of issues including synchronization, communication bandwidth and cost concerns.
For instance, the noise on power distribution lines can create problems with transmission between the many different devices. These problems can include the signal strength relative to noise. Various coding, processing and other techniques can be used to help compensate for poor signal integrity; however, many of these techniques come at the cost of reduced bandwidth. These and other concerns represent difficulties that arise in the context of setup and maintenance of such a large number of endpoint devices, particularly when it is desirable to have flexibility in how the endpoint devices are configured and operated.